Doctor's Psychologist: Rewritten
by ALWAYS-B-HAPPY
Summary: Bella is a girl who has lived in forks her entire life. She begins to fall for the new doctor. Only problem is she is a psychologist who is treating his children C/B Ed/Es Em/R J/A. M for a reason


**AUTHORS NOTE: **I have decided to edit this story completely, the first 23 or 24 chapter will be the same, with minor details changed, along with spelling and grammar. I will delete every chapter in this story and re post it separately so that everyone can review. The title will be _**Doctor's Psychologist: Rewritten **_

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENATION:<strong> My vampires are different than the "regular" Stephanie Meyer vampires. I will post a list of differences when the differences make themselves know.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

><p>This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Chapter 1: New Patients<strong>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Extended Summary: (Chapter 1 Below) <strong>

Bella is a girl who has lived in forks her entire life. When the new doctor moves into town she begins to fall for him. Only problem is she is a psychologist who is treating his children.

Cullens Vampires, Bella human, no wolves.

This story will mostly be Carlisle and Bella's POV, some others may come in for a few blurbs but not for much of the story.

**Couples: (age when turned) **

Edward (17) and Esme (18)

Emmett (18) and Rose (17)

Jasper (18) and Alice (17)

Carlisle and Bella

Charlie and Sue

Leah and Jacob

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: New Patients<strong>

**BPOV**

My name is Isabella Swan. I have lived in Forks Washington for my entire life. My mother left my dad almost two months after I was born. She never wanted a baby but had me because my father wouldn't let her have an abortion. The case was even taken to court. Sue married my dad when I was 18. She had always been around to help with me but they didn't get together until then. I loved her like if she were my mother.

I live in a three bedroom house that my grandma had left me in her will. It was big for me. I loved it but it has never felt like home. But I preferred being alone in a huge house or living with Sue and my dad, Charlie. They were still pretty young and were very…physical…and loud.

I am now 24 years old and I am the only psychologist in Forks. I have few patients but I make a living. We were getting a new doctor since the current doctor was too old to see three feet in front of him.

He had six kids who all had appointments with me in the first week that they were to arrive.

**CPOV**

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Edward had begun to act out a lot in school. They started fights, though never used their power. The talked back to teachers. They started food fights. They stopped doing homework and started skipping school most days.

It was hard keeping track of six vampires. I had to go to work so people wouldn't get suspicious. We had found that by feeding on animals we were pretty much human if we so chose it. We could turn the vampire attributes on and off. Thought we were always fast, our senses were always heightened. But our skin could become normal so we could be out in the sun.

By drinking animal blood we were able to suppress the vampire in us.

I finally decided to get them all a psychologist. But I was a little late, someone had seen Jasper tagging at vampire speed. We had to leave and fast.

I decided to move us to Forks Washington where I knew that a new psychologist had begun her practice.

**BPOV**

Saturday. Finally now all I had was the appointment with my six new patients and their father. Then until Monday.

When my secretary informed me that they were here I told her to lead them in.

Seven gorgeous people walked in. WOW!

"Hello, I am Dr. Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." I said as I motioned for them to come in.

"Hello, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, call me Carlisle. These are my children. Edward and Alice Cullen. Emmett and Esme McCarty Cullen, and Jasper and Rosalie Hale Cullen." He pointed to each one as he spoke. They all looked at me but none spoke. "Say hello," he murmured.

"No," Edward and Esme said at the same time.

"Make us," Emmett and Rosalie added.

"Don't want to," Jasper and Alice finished off.

I noticed as each two spoke they stepped closer to each other.

He huffed, "I'm sorry for their behavior. I taught them better but as you can see they have no respect any more. That is why I brought them here. I can't do this alone anymore. They need professional help."

I nodded in understanding, "How about we take a seat." I said as I moved around my desk to my chair.

They all sat themselves in the chairs and the sofa.

"How about you explain to me why they all have different last names and why your children seem to be paired off?" I said.

"Well none of them are my children. I adopted them all. Alice and Edward were my sister's kids. Rosalie and Jasper came from a group home that wouldn't let them be together after they lost their parents. Esme and Emmett came to the hospital I used to work at; their parents beat them so I took them in. Edward and Esme got together. Then Rose and Emmett. Then last but not least Alice and Jasper got together. We were all fine but then they all started acting out." Carlisle said a pained look in his eyes.

**CPOV**

I felt horrible lying about how we had become a family, but I had incorporated something from their human lives into each of their stories.

They had all been turned at really young ages. I had to take them under my wings.

**BPOV**

Wow he adopted all these kids!

"How about your wife?" I asked as I took note on each of their back grounds.

"I don't have one." He responded sadly. Wow he raised these kids in his own. Like my dad had raised me. But he had had Sue and it had just been me.

"Alright, and how old are they and what grade are they in?" I said as I looked at the kids. They looked mad, annoyed, bored or a combination.

"Well Edward, Rose and Alice are 17 and are juniors. Emmett, Jasper, and Esme are 18 and they are seniors." He answered calmly.

"Okay, now I was thinking of having a session with each one day a week, One per day of the week. Now you are here for your children, but have you considered talking to someone yourself?" I asked since most of the time parents also needed help.

"I hadn't thought about it. Would that help them?" he asked. And right there I realized he needed the help too.

"No but it would help you," I responding knowing that I couldn't lie and couldn't pressure him into it.

"I think I would like to have a few sessions myself." He said as he looked over at his kids who were now starring at him.

"You want to shrink us because were acting out and all of a sudden you care about making yourself better for us?" Edward said/ almost yelled.

"Dude, that would require taking time off work," Emmett added.

"Not to mention you know giving a dam," Jasper said.

The girls stayed quiet but I could see in their eyes that they agreed with their partners and siblings.

"Okay for starters we will have Edward come in on Monday. Emmett on Tuesday. Jasper on Wednesday. Esme on Thursday. Alice on Friday. Then Rose on Saturday. Then Carlisle if you could come in the following Monday. The Tuesday after your appointment I would like all of you to come in so we can make a schedule for regular visits."

Carlisle nodded, the kids didn't care.

"Is 4 to 5 alright with everyone?" I asked looking at my calendar.

Again Carlisle nodded.

"Alright then I guess that is all for today. But here is my card." I gave each person a card. "If you feel like talking call me. I am on call 24/7 for my patients."

The kids looked surprised, Carlisle looked thankful. They all left.

I took a deep breath. "Leah can you come in here please?" I called out.

"What do you need Bella?" She asked with a pen and pad in hand.

I told her the appointments that had to be made. She wrote everything down as I packed up.

Once she entered everything into the computer we locked up and walked out to our cars. We said our goodbyes and left.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Please add <strong>_**Doctor's Psychologist: Rewritten **_**to your favorites or alerts for the rest of this story**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


End file.
